Return of The Brothers
by 17rwake
Summary: Emma and Killian thought that they had escaped the past but Jefferson doesn't let go of things that he loves easily. Sequel to Brothers of Darkness. Please read Brothers of Darkness before starting this story. Warning: Dark!Killian, Dark!Jefferson
1. The Devil's Wedding Day

**I have decided to try writing a sequel to _Brothers of Darkness._ If you haven't read _Brothers of Darkness, _I highly recommend that you read it before starting this story. Please leave reviews if you think I should keep writing this story or just keep with _Fifty Shades of Jones_. There will be the same dark theme, Dark!Killian with new Dark!Jefferson. I will try to remember to warn you beforehand if I write any super dark chapters.**

**Please follow and leave a ton of reviews!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

"Welcome home, Mrs. Jones." Killian announced, carrying Emma into their apartment bridal style.

"Why, thank you Mr. Jones." Emma said, laughing as he kissed her nose. He pressed her down on the couch, carrying on top of her.

"My dress." Emma moaned as he captured her lips, rocking his hips against her.

"What about it?" He asked, working his way down her neck.

"You are going to ruin it." Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as he sucked on the swells of her breasts.

"Fine. Up you go." He climbed off her and pulled her up from the couch, he spun her around and unzipped her dress. He placed soft kisses down her spine, making her shiver with even more pleasure. She turned around and stepped out of the dress that pooled at her ankles, his eyes filled with darkness and lust as he took in the white lace, skin tight garter and barely there lace thong.

"Bloody hell, Swan." He growled, feeling himself getting hotter by the second. Emma grinned, stepping closer to rub her palms on his white dress shirt. She pushes him back and he falls onto the couch, she quickly straddled him as her eyes filled with darkness as well.

"Should I change?" She whispered, grinding down on his erection so that he moaned and his hands wrapped around her. Her hands began unbuttoning his shirt, drawing soft patterns on his exposed chest. He leaned forward so that she could push off his shirt and throw it somewhere behind them. He lifted his hands and ran them through her blonde hair, his lips reaching up to hers.

"Bedroom?" He whispered against her lips. Emma nodded and he picked her, rushing as fast as he could to the bedroom as she attacked his neck marking him as hers. He laid her down on the bed, his lips traveling down her body kissing and sucking on all the skin he could. Emma rolled her back, their eyes locked with each other. He reached her breasts, ripped off the white lace that covered what he desired. She moaned his name as he sucked on a nipple, playing with the other between his fingers.

"Keep going." She whispered, her hands running through his dark hair. He grinned and obeyed, kissing down her stomach till he was at her core. He nuzzled her core, feeling how wet she was and grinned as she gasped and pulled on his hair slightly. She lifts her hips, allowing him to pull off the thong as he placed bites and kisses on her inner thigh. His teeth bit down on her garter, pulling it slowly down her leg. She moaned as he took his time, enjoying the scene of her shaking with pleasure underneath her. As he returned to her core, she pulled on his hair to signal him to return to her. He obeyed, capturing her lips while his hands pushed her legs farer apart.

Her hands release his hair and go down to his belt, quickly pulling it off and began unzipping his pants. He let out a yelp as her hands reached around and pinched his ass, she grinned up at him and he bit her shoulder getting the same yelp from her.

"Pirate." She joked, pushing his pants down with her feet. He grinned and rocked his erection against her soaking wet core.

"Swan." He responded, kissing her with more passion then he had ever before. This was the first time he could kiss her as Mr. and Mrs. Jones. Her hips thrusts up at him, craving for him to fill her the only way that he could. Her legs wrapped around his thighs, arms wrapping around his neck as she waited for him to finally fill her.

"Mrs. Jones." He whispered, as he lined up with her core and pushed slowly into her.

"Mr. Jones." She moaned, her face filling with pleasure. He reached down and gripped her waist, moving faster as she felt tingles going up and down her spine.

"I love you so much." He whispered into her ear, watching her as she moaned in response. Her hips moved in time with his, adding to the pleasure between them. Her legs moved up his backside, her ankles crossing as his mouth makes a path down the side of her neck.

"Killian." Emma screams out, her climax causing her to arch her back and throw her head back. He increases the speed, sucking harder on her neck as he chases his own release.

"Emma." He yells out, his forehead pressed against hers as his release fills her. His body presses her into the bed, she ran her fingers through his hair making him shiver with love and pleasure.

"We are finally married." He whispered, looking up at her and she smiled at his beautiful face.

"We are married." She repeats, giggling as he crawls up to capture her lips.

* * *

><p>"How about pizza?" Killian called from the kitchen, looking at the takeout binder that they had created over the years. Emma emerged from the bedroom, wearing his favorite black V-neck shirt. He growled and rushing over to her, pressing her against the wall.<p>

"You little pirate." He whispered against her lips, capturing them as Emma giggled. After a few minutes she pushed him away, walking over to the binder.

"Pizza, get cheese." She grinned, pulling out two beers from the fridge. He nodded and called the pizza place, sitting next to her on the couch after ordering. He grabbed the beer she grabbed for him, pulling her over so that her head laid on his lap.

"So, where should we go for our honeymoon?" He asked, playing with her hair as she looked up at him with love.

"I think a cruise through the Bahamas, it seems like that would be fun." He nodded at that answer.

"Anywhere with you will be perfect for me." He whispered, brushing his hand over her cheek as she blushed. The doorbell rang and Emma sat up so that he could answer it since he was wearing sweatpants and she was in just his shirt. He disappeared the corner, Emma waited for some time before she realized he hadn't returned yet.

"Killian?" Emma called out, but no answer came back to her. She got up from the couch and walked over to the front door, once she turned the corner she froze at the sight before her.

"Hello, sweetheart." Jefferson grinned at her darkly, Killian was pinned against the wall between two Brothers with a gun pointed to his side.

"Long time no see." Jefferson whispered, stalking closer to Emma.


	2. Returning to the dark side

Chapter 2:

_Previously on Return of the Brothers: _

_"Killian?" Emma called out, but no answer came back to her. She got up from the couch and walked over to the front door, once she turned the corner she froze at the sight before her._

_"Hello, sweetheart." Jefferson grinned at her darkly, Killian was pinned against the wall between two Brothers with a gun pointed to his side._

_"Long time no see." Jefferson whispered, stalking closer to Emma._

* * *

><p>"Jefferson." Emma whispered, moving backwards slowly. He grinned even more, moving closer. She yelped as he roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her against him.<p>

"You bastard. Get your motherfucking hands off her." Killian shouted, his face red with anger and darkness.

"I heard that congrats are in order." Jefferson whispered into her ear, ignoring Killian while he nibbled on the shell of her ear.

"Jefferson, what the hell are you doing?" Emma whimpered, as he moved his lips down her neck. He covered Killian's with his own marks, holding her tighter as Emma tried to fight her way out of his arms.

"I missed you, sweetheart." He moaned, Emma's eyes were locked with Killian's. He tried to give her comforting eyes but it was hard watching his new wife getting treated this way.

"Emma, is there somewhere we can go? In private?" Jefferson asked, rocking his hips against hers. She whimpered and gave Killian one more sad look before nodding to Jefferson.

"This way, just don't hurt Killian." She pleaded, Jefferson gave a signal to the Brothers before taking her hand. Emma led him to the bedroom, sitting on the chest by the bed while he closed and locked the door. He walked around the room, looking at all the decorations that Killian and Emma had collected over the years together. While he was distracted, Emma quickly sent a text to Deb.

_Emma: Brothers. Here. Help_

"What the hell do you want?" Emma finally broke the silence, getting more annoyed and scared by the second.

"I missed you, sweetheart." He said, stepping between Emma's legs. She stiffen as he picked her up, placing her on the bed.

"No, Jefferson, stop. I am with Killian, I chose Killian." She begged, pinned between Jefferson and the bed. He sighed and looked into her eyes, his hands slowly unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing.

"You haven't given me a chance. I am here to show you that I am the one for you." He whispered, massaging her breasts so that the nipples hardened.

"Stop, please, Jefferson. I am begging you." Tears filing her eyes, Jefferson sighed as he wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"I know you want it, just give in." He whispered, capturing her lips. His lips were aggressive as he tried to can access to her mouth. She couldn't believe this was happening, her best friend was about to take her with her husband right outside the door. She started to cry, tears falling down her face as his hands traveled lower towards her core.

"You better back your motherfucking hands off her, you god damn son of a bitch." Emma heard Deb growl, she opened her eyes and saw her best friend standing over Jefferson with a gun to his head. He growled, about to reach for his own gun but Deb grabbed his wrist twisting it around so that he yelled out in pain.

"I repeat, back the hell away you god damn son of a bitch." She repeated, Kevin walked into the room and yanked Jefferson off Emma, tossing him towards the door.

"You heard the girl, get out." He yelled, making Jefferson walk to the door with his gun pointed at his back. Deb rushed over to Emma, pulling her into her arms.

"We are here. You are safe now." She repeated over and over as Emma cried into her arms. They listened to Kevin yelling at the Brothers while Killian ran into the room. He took Emma from Deb's arms and pulled her onto his lap, rocking her back and forth with tears in his eyes.

"I am so sorry, love. I am so sorry." He repeated over and over, he couldn't believe that that had just happened. It killed him on the inside to see his wife violated, he felt completely useless.

"How did he find us? Why would he do that?" Emma whimpered, she was still trying to figure out what happened to her best friend.

"I don't know, love. I will look into." He whispered, at that statement Emma looked him in the eyes.

"Don't. We started over, he isn't a part of our new life together anymore."

"He isn't giving up anytime soon, love. He wants you, like how I wanted you when we first met."

"I don't care, I want you. I chose you, we just need to ignore him and move on with our lives." Killian sighed, running his fingers through his hair as Emma crawled off his lap.

"Emma, I have to. He hurt you, if Deb hadn't shown up with your cop friends do you think he was going to stop?" Killian demanded, standing up with anger.

"So?! That doesn't mean that you have to react to him. Please, just leave it alone." Emma pleaded, not wanting to fight with Killian.

"I can't leave it alone, he needs to be taught a lesson." Killian growled, she began seeing the side of him that she thought he had left behind.

"Killian, I love you more than anything in this world. But you are going down the road that we left to have a better life. I will stand by you with whatever you decide to do because I promised that I would but believe me when I say, your choices will have consequences." Emma stated, her voice was dead.

"Emma, this is something that I have to do." Killian said, reaching out for Emma's hands but she shook her head.

"I am going to spend the night with Deb, giving you time to think about what you want to do." She stated, walking out the bedroom. Killian yelled in frustration, slamming his hand against the wall.

"Deb." Emma whispered, walking out of the bedroom. The cops and Deb turned to her, looking worried.

"You ok?" Kevin asked, Emma nodded and started walking out of the room with Deb close behind.

* * *

><p>"So…" Deb asked, once they were in her apartment. They had spent the drive in silence, neither of them saying a word about what had happened.<p>

"Thanks for coming. I wasn't sure if you would remember." Emma said, pulling out the hide-a-bed from the couch.

"Of course I would remember, bitch. That was a dark time for you, we both figured they would return." She said, handing a set of sheets to Emma.

"What is Killian doing?" She asked, watching Emma make the bed.

"He is returning to that life again, I told him that I would stick to his side but I really wish he chooses not to fight him." Emma answered, collapsing on the bed. Deb sighed and walked over to the bed, laying down next to her.

"Happy wedding day." Emma let out a giggle and covered her eyes.

"Happy wedding day."

* * *

><p>Killian rushed to the door when he heard someone knocking. He opened it and grinned.<p>

"Hey brother."

"I haven't heard that in forever." Will answered, pulling his old friend into a hug. They walked in the kitchen, Killian tossed him a beer.

"Now what is the plan?" Will asked, tossing his head back as he took a swing of beer. Killian chuckled and took a sip, darkness filled his eyes.

"Kill the son of a bitch."


	3. The New Devil vs Old Devil

Chapter 3:

_Previously on Return of the Brothers:_

_"Hey brother."_

_"I haven't heard that in forever." Will answered, pulling his old friend into a hug. They walked in the kitchen, Killian tossed him a beer._

_"Now what is the plan?" Will asked, tossing his head back as he took a swing of beer. Killian chuckled and took a sip, darkness filled his eyes._

_"Kill the son of a bitch."_

* * *

><p>"Morning, love." Emma moaned to the feeling of Killian kissing her collarbone, his hands running all over her body.<p>

"What time is it?" She asked, it felt too early to wake up even with a gorgeous man trying to wake her up.

"6 am." He whispered, nibbling on the spot under her ear that made her go crazy with pleasure.

"If the sun isn't up, I am not getting up." She whispered, moving closer to Killian with her eyes still closed. He chuckled and bit down on her shoulder so that she yelped at the shot of pain.

"I should get you a coffee mug that says that."

"Mmm…coffee." Emma moaned, Killian chuckled and threw his head back with a sigh.

"You have gorgeous husband hinting that he wants morning sex yet you want coffee." Emma giggled and shrugged her shoulders, listening to him climb out of the bed to get her some. She slowly climbed out bed, noticing that her completely naked.

"I don't remember changing." Emma mumbled, wrapping the sheet around her body. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, looking around for Deb.

"Morning, Mrs. Hatter." Emma spun her head around and screamed, Jefferson was standing at the counter with Killian's head in his hand.

"Killian!" She screamed out, running for the door but Jefferson tackled her to the ground before she could move.

"Time for that morning sex, Mrs. Hatter." He growled, thrusting into her without warning. Emma screamed out for Killian, trying to fight herself away from Jefferson.

* * *

><p>"Emma! Emma, bitch! Wake up." Deb yelled, pinning Emma's arms down so that she would stop throwing punches. Emma's eyes shot up and she realized that it was dream, more of a nightmare. The sheets were twisted around her body, she was covered in sweat and tears.<p>

"Emma, what the hell?!" Deb demanded, looking at her friend with worry. Emma started to breathe deeply, trying to slow down her heart rate.

"It was beautiful at first, Killian was waking me up and then he went to go get me more coffee. When I walked into the kitchen, Jefferson was standing there calling me Mrs. Hatter and holding Killian's head in his hand. He began raping me, that's when I woke up."

"Holy fuck, what did you eat before bed?" Deb released her, allowing her to sit up in bed. Emma covered her face with her hands, trying to erase that nightmare from her mind.

"What time is it?" She asked softy, looking between her fingers at her friend. Deb pulled out her phone and looked at the time.

"9:32." Emma sighed and got out of bed, moving towards the bathroom.

"Hey, are you sure that you are ok?" Deb called, she had never seen Emma this shaken up.

"I will be fine, I just have to ignore it." She mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Do you want me to call Dr. Hopper?" Emma quickly shook her head at that question, she didn't need to restart therapy over this. Deb sighed and watched her friend walk into the bathroom, as soon as the door locked she called Killian.

* * *

><p>"Emma, love?" Killian called from the other side of the bathroom door. Emma sighed and opened the door, allowing herself to be wrapped in his warm embrace.<p>

"Deb told me what happened, I am so sorry." He whispered into her ear, making her tears fall faster.

"It isn't your fault." She responded, her head buried in the crock of his neck.

"I should have made you stay with me, I should have been more careful in hiding us." She could hear the sadness and regret in his voice, Jefferson had done a number on him as well.

"I need time to relax, there wasn't anything you could have done different. It is clear that he had been watching us since before the wedding." Emma tried to comfort her husband but he was too far down the dark path.

"Listen, love, I understand that he found us which is why I need to take the fight to him." Killian pulled her back so that he could look into her sharp green eyes with his deep blue eyes.

"Please, Killian, let's just disappear again. Go somewhere, anywhere." She begged, leaning into his touch as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"He will just find us again, again and again until he has you in his arms." He whispered, trying to get Emma to understand what he was saying.

"I can't go through this again, Killian, that life ruined me. It ruined you and now it is ruining Jefferson. I need you to understand that fighting isn't the answer."

"Just laying back and watching him destroy us isn't the answer either." He hissed, darkness filling his eyes. Emma pushed his hands away, unable to look into his eyes anymore. This was supposed to be a happy time for them but instead they were fighting about a life that they had thought they had disappeared from.

"You know what, you do whatever you want but I can't do this anymore. I understand that I said that I would be with you, for better or for worse. But I seriously cannot do this again, hope you understand that." Emma pleaded, her tears running faster from her eyes. Killian stared at her with confusion, he couldn't believe that this was happening.

"I am going to Granny's. Come find me when you decide that fighting the new devil isn't worth fighting." Emma placed a kiss on his cheek and walked away, collecting her things before leaving the apartment.

"Bloody hell!" Killian yelled, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Well fuck, now you have to fix that." Deb stated, nodding to the hole that his fist had just made. Killian smirked at her and ran his fingers through his hair with frustration.

"What's your opinion? I know you have one." He asked, staring at his wife's best friend. She shrugged her shoulders and sipped her coffee before answering.

"Jefferson brought back feelings that she thought healed. She was damaged when she first came to me, I was one of the people that helped her feel. She can't go back down that road again." Deb answered, walking closer to Killian till she was right in his face.

"If you hurt her again, I will find you and I will kill you slowly and painfully." She hissed, staring deep into his eyes. Killian swallowed hard, Debra Morgan was the only person in the world that terrified him.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, sweetie." Emma thanked Granny, taking a sip of hot chocolate. She had been sitting at the diner, waiting but it didn't seem like he was going to come after her.<p>

"Now, sweetheart, I thought I taught you better than this. Never eat alone." Emma froze, her insides freezing with fear. Jefferson's lips were pressed against her ear, a gun digging into her back.

"Now, I want you to follow me nice and slowly. It is time to come home." He whispered, kissing her ear before pulling her arm so that she followed him. Tears filled her eyes as his arm wrapped around his waist, her body pressed against his. He led her out to a black SUV where two Brothers were waiting.

"Please, Jefferson. Don't do this." Emma begged, looking around hoping that Killian would show up.

"You are mine now, sweetheart." He captured her lips as he opened the door, picking her up bridal style as she fought him.

"Jefferson! You bastard!" Emma heard Killian screaming right as Jefferson slammed the door.

"Drive." He ordered, pulling Emma into his lap with the gun still in his hand. They listened to Killian shot at the SUV but everyone knew that it was pointless.

She was taken, once again.


	4. Living In The Devil's New Home

**I am so happy that all of y'all are enjoying this story. I love writing it and getting those amazing reviews. Please keep leaving me comments and I will try to update as often as I can.**

**Warning: This story is darker then _Brothers of Darkness_. There is attempted rape, non-con, drugs, violence, etc. If you are offended by any of that then I suggest that you stop reading right now. I can promise though that no one will be raped but keep in mind that this is 10x darker then the other story. **

**This story is also a combination of CaptainSwan and MadSwan, but it will end with a happy CaptainSwan ending. Please enjoy and leave a ton of reviews. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

"Mmm, I have missed you so much." Jefferson moaned, kissing Emma up and down on her neck. His arms wrapped around her so that she couldn't move away from his lap.

"Jefferson, please. Stop, can't we just talk?" She whimpered, pulling her head away but Jefferson just yanked her closer.

"No, you will try to talk me out of this. I want you, I need you." He whispered, his tongue running over the shell of her ear. Emma whimpered louder, her nightmare returning to her head making her more scared.

"Jefferson, don't do this. You are better than this, I know you." She pleaded, he froze and laid his head on her shoulder in frustration.

"Emma. My sweet sweet Emma." He moaned out, kissing her shoulder as tears fell down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening to her again, at least Killian behaved himself better last time.

"Jefferson, I can't go back to this life. It ruined me, it ruined Killian, and it is ruining you. You wouldn't have done this before, where is the Jefferson that was my older brother?" Emma begged, looking into his blue eyes. She saw a flash of the old Jefferson in his eyes but it was quickly replaced by darkness.

"Emma, I can't force you. I care too much about you to do that but I need you to understand that you and I are made for each other." He whispered, about to capture her lips when his cellphone rang. He growled and lifted Emma off his lap, she quickly tucked herself into a corner of the SUV.

* * *

><p>"You motherfucking bastard! I will shot you right between the eyes, without a second god damn thought." Deb screamed, pinning Killian against the wall with her gun pointed between his eyes.<p>

"Deb. Calm down, we need to find Emma before he disappears. You won't shot me, you care about Emma too much." He said calmly, watching Deb mumble under her breath as she released him.

"What is your plan, pirate?" She growled, sitting at the dining room table. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, sitting down across from her.

"He is probably going to meet with the Brothers of Darkness, explain to them what has happened."

"Where would you normal meet, when you were that bastard?" Deb hissed, spinning her gun between her fingers so that it made Killian more nervous.

"At Ruby's house. But he would do things different then me, so that I couldn't follow him."

"Ruby?! Call her." Deb said, nodding to his cell phone, but he just shook his head.

"Don't have her number." He said, rubbing his hair harder.

"I do." Will stated, walking into the room with his cell phone already dialing her.

* * *

><p>"Just give me time to get her comfortable then I will be over there." Jefferson stated into the phone then hung up. He looked over at Emma with a lustful look while she looked out the window.<p>

"Where are we?" She asked, they were in country side. Nowhere close to New York City.

"New leader, new place." He said, typing away on his phone. Emma sighed and started twisting her wedding band around her finger.

"Stop doing that." He hissed, causing Emma to look at him with confusion.

"Doing what?" She demanded in return.

"Playing with that ring. I do not need you to remind me of that damn marriage." He growled, yanking her back into his lap. Emma whimpered as he picked up her hand, forcing the ring off.

"No, please." She pleaded, watching him place the ring in his pocket as he pulled out another ring.

"This one is yours now." Tears fell from her eyes as he slipped it onto her finger. He kissed the tears away, rubbing his head on her cheek.

"Don't cry, sweetheart, I hate to see you cry." He begged, rubbing her thigh with his hand.

"Then let me go and I won't." He whispered, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Emma whimpered, refusing to move her lips with his. The car finally pulled to a stop and Jefferson released her from his kiss.

"Home sweet home." He said, opening to the door. Emma let out a soft cry, it was exactly what Killian had told her before.

* * *

><p>"Killian!" Ruby yelled, rushing into his embrace. He returned the hug, happy to see his old friend.<p>

"Hey there, boss." Victor said, Killian released Ruby and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for coming." He said, walking them over to the table where Deb and Will were sitting. He introduced Deb to Ruby and Victor then sat down at the head of the table.

"Alright, update me on the situation with the Brothers of Darkness." He said, leaning forward on his elbows. Will couldn't help update him on the new Brothers of Darkness, Jefferson had removed him as soon as he was made leader.

"Jefferson went crazy, he made major changes to the Brothers. I am no longer co-leader, I was only kept around for information about Emma and because he wanted Victor to still be a part of the gang."

"What are some of the changes, anything you know will be helpful in locating her?"

"New gang members, mostly from Neal's old gang. Crime rate increased in the city, the black market grew in size. He went crazy, he focused most of his time on finding Emma. When he did, it became worse. He went off the deep end when he heard of the engagement, new whore every night and treated the wives like woes. When Victor tried to fight him on his behavior, he removed us from the gang. David and Mary Margaret disappeared after she was almost raped by one of the new guys."

"Graham? What about him?" Killian asked, he couldn't believe that this was happening. Jefferson had really gone crazy, he couldn't believe that his once best friend would do this.

"He is still with him, working strictly with computers and nothing unless."

"Do you think that we could contact him, he doesn't sound too deep into the gang?" Killian said, hoping that Graham would have some information.

"I can try to contact him but it will take some work." Victor said, walking out of the room to make some calls. Graham was their last hope.

* * *

><p>Emma looked at the giant modern home, it was made of all glass so she could see all the rooms. Jefferson pulled her into the house and into the living room. Emma gasped at the sight before her, it looked like a giant whore house. Men were thrusting into whores that were on all fours, others were sitting at different tables doing drugs.<p>

"Did you bring us a new toy, Hatter?" One of the men called, all the people in the living room froze and looked at her. Some of the men she recognized from the old gang and other from Neal's gang. Jefferson smiled darkly, wrapping his arm around her waist protectively. He wiped out his gun and shot the man right between the eyes before Emma could blink.

"Let that be a warning, if anyone of you dirty bastards looks at my woman the wrong way I will have your head on a stake." He yelled, making Emma shake with fear. The men nodded while the whores glared at her with hate.

"Isn't that Killian's girl?" One of the men asked, his cock still buried in one of the whores. Jefferson let out a growl and shot that man as well, making Emma and the whore yell.

"She is mine now. Now, clean up the mess." He ordered, dragging Emma up the stairs as the men returning to whoring and doing drugs.

"Jefferson, please don't let me stay here." Emma begged, she was more scared now then she was when Killian was in charged.

"I would rather be burned alive then have you be treated like those whores." He said, kissing her cheek as he led her into a bedroom.


	5. The Swan Needs Her Pirate

**Warning: Attempted Rape scene in this chapter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

"Here you go, your own bedroom." Jefferson said, showing her a very modern bedroom. It was surrounded by glass windows that over looked the countryside. A large king size bed was in the middle of the room, black silk sheets covered it. It reminded her of Killian's old apartment, only there were more whores then before.

"It's nice." Emma said, looking around the place. Jefferson chuckled and showed her the dresser and closet, full of all the clothes that Killian had bought her back in the last life.

"I was hoping you would like it." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her. Emma squirmed, trying to break free but couldn't.

"Jefferson." She whimpered, twisting her head back and forth as she avoided his lips. He growled, finally releasing her.

"What are the rules?" She asked, sitting on the chest that was at the edge of the bed.

"What makes you think that there are rules?" He stood between her legs, leaning over her with his hands rubbing her thighs.

"I have been down this road before." She said, leaning back so their faces were farer apart.

"Why yes, we have a veteran among us." He joked, making Emma giggle a little. He was showing his good side, the side that Emma loved.

"So…" She pushed, waiting for the list.

"You can spend as much time as you would like in here. This gang is more dangerous than before, I don't want you to be walking around the house without me. There is a lock on the door, use it whenever you are in here alone. I have a key so you don't have to worry about opening the door for me."

"Why is it more dangerous?" Emma hadn't been this scared before, it was weird for her to be actually missing that life.

"I give my men more freedom, they can do whatever they please as long as they don't piss me off."

"Anymore rules?"

"The basic rules. Don't away, don't hook up with any other men. You will be training with me every day, have to get you back in shape." He said, rubbing her thighs more.

"Oh, and I have a suggestion to make." He whispered, making Emma nervous at the sudden change in his voice.

"What is that?" She raised an eyebrow, he moved over so that he could sit down next to her.

"I will not force you into doing something you don't want to but I want you safe. My men need to believe that you are mine." He said, taking both of her hands into his.

"So you want me to fake being in love with you?" She asked, just saying those words made her sick to her stomach.

"Just show some PDA once and a while when we are around the men, other than that you can ignore me for however long you."

"Why kidnap me then? This seems like a lot of trouble for you to just leave me alone in the end." She said, not understanding his whole plan.

"I want my best friend back, my little sweetheart." He whispered, kissing her cheek lightly.

"I can try but don't hold your breath, I love Killian and I want to be with Killian." She responded, trying to ignoring the hurt that flashed through his eyes.

"That is another thing, I don't want Killian's name coming out of your mouth ever again. As far as you are concerned, he is dead." Jefferson growled, darkness feeling his eyes once again.

"Is there anything for me to eat?" Emma asked, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. He nodded and helped her up, they walked down the stairs and Emma quickly avoided looking into the living. She could hear the screams and moans of pleasure from the whores and Brothers, making her sick to her stomach.

"Damn it, I will be right back." Jefferson hissed, his cell phone ringing when they arrived to the kitchen. Emma slowly nodded and started looking through the cabinets for something to eat.

"Well aren't you a pretty one? You must be new." Emma has spun around and shoved against the fridge, a man pressed himself against her. She almost choked on the smell of alcohol that leaked from his body.

"Get off me." Emma growled, trying to fight him off but he just chuckled and pressed harder.

"Let's see if you are nice and tight for me." He growled, unzipping his pants and pulled out his cock. Emma was about to scream when his other hand quickly covered her mouth, he started to unzip her pants and tears fell from her eyes. He pulled her legs open with his legs, pushing her underwear to the side for better access. Emma squeezed her eyes shut, crying out for Killian in her head as she felt he man's tip touch her core.

"You bastard." Emma heard someone yell and a gun went off, blood covering her face. The man fell away from her and she opened her eyes.

"Graham, oh god, Graham." She cried out, passing out in his arms. Graham wrapped his arms around and lifted her up bridal style.

"What the hell happened here?!" Jefferson cried, rushing into the kitchen with his gun drawn.

"You son of a bitch! You left her alone here!" Graham yelled, holding Emma's body close to him.

"I told the men not to touch her." Jefferson said, moving closer to them but Graham backed away.

"You told the bastards in the living room, not to the men that were on patrol or out doing god knows what. She was almost raped, you sick bastard." He yelled, carrying Emma out of the kitchen. Jefferson slammed his hand on the counter, seeing Emma's lifeless body made him sick and weak.

"Emma, Emma, come on. Wake up for me." Graham said, laying her down on the bed. He hit her cheek a little, her eyes slowly opening.

"Graham." She whispered, looking into his blue eyes. He grinned softly, handing her a glass of water.

"Hey there, wildcat." He whispered, laying down on the bed so that he could pull her close to him. Tears fell from her eyes as she cried into his shoulder, making his heart break at the sight of seeing her like this.

"I need Killian." She whispered through sobs, Graham simply nodded in agreement.


	6. The Swan Trains With The Rogue Agent

Chapter 6:

Emma woke up to the sound of men shouting and guns going off. She let out a soft groan and moved closer to the warm body next to her.

"That's the way we wake up here, sweetheart." She rolled over suddenly at the sound of Jefferson's voice in her ear. Her back pressed against Graham's back, she was wedged between Graham and Jefferson on the bed.

"I am sorry for what happened yesterday, sweetheart." He pleaded, looking deep into her eyes. Emma could see the pain in his eyes, she felt bad for the pain he must have been feeling.

"It is ok, I am fine." She whispered, rubbing her hand lightly on his cheek. He gave a weak smile, mirroring her movements.

"No it isn't, which is why I called in a favor."

"What favor?" Emma asked, leaning up on her elbow. She could feel Graham moving behind her but ignored him.

"I asked an old friend of mine to train you in fighting, Krav Maga as it is commonly known as." He explained, his thumb moving down to her hip as he drew light patterns on the exposed skin.

"You didn't have to do that, I know you will keep me safe." She whispered.

"Cause I did so well yesterday." Jefferson said, climbing out of bed. Emma sighed and climbed out after him, she hated seeing him beat himself up about this.

"Jefferson, please, can we just move past this?" Emma asked, watching him pull out workout clothes. He shook his head and handed the clothes to her, pulling her against his body.

"I cannot do that. I left you alone and you were almost raped, if Graham hadn't come soon enough…" Tears had started to collect in his eyes, Emma reached up in cupped his face between her hands.

"But he did. Don't think of the what ifs, think of the future." She whispered. Jefferson and Emma stared at each other, their body's moving closer with them noticing. He leaned down and captured her lips softly, his lips molding with hers. Emma's hands moved down to his neck while his hands held onto her hips softly.

"Nikita is here." Graham announced behind them, making them jump apart. Emma rushed into the bathroom, leaving Jefferson and Graham alone.

"You bastard." Graham growled, looking at his friend with hate.

"Don't." Jefferson growled, his hand fighting into a fist.

"He was your oldest friend. It is bad enough that you kidnapped his wife but now you are moving in on her. You bastard."

"Shut up, I have kept you around this long but I won't be afraid to shot you." Jefferson growled, his hand moving to his gun.

"You won't. You need me here, you know that Emma will hate you even more if you do that." Graham stated, moving out of the way as Jefferson stomped out of the closet.  
>"Tell Emma to come down to the training room." He order, stomping out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Emma, sweetheart." Jefferson walked up, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. Emma stiffened at the sudden kiss but noticed all the men standing around them.<p>

"Morning, baby." Emma stated, bringing his lips against hers. She felt him stiffen at the sudden display but quickly sunk into the kiss. They pulled apart, ignoring the whistles and cheers from the other men. A young looking Asian woman was standing at the edge of the room, a giant mat between them.

"Emma, this is my friend Nikita. Nikita, this my lovely lady Emma." Emma and Jefferson walked across the mat to Nikita, shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you, I hear you are looking for some training." She said, she was gorgeous Emma couldn't help but think. Her long brown hair and her brown eyes, she was toned and tanned making all the men look at her with lust.

"Jefferson here thinks I am a little bit rusty." Emma said, making Nikita laugh and look her up and down.

"You look fit, like you have some training in you. What do you do?"

"Bounty hunter and bartender. Well, used to be." She said, looking at Jefferson out of the corner of her eye.

"Alrighty, I will get you right back into shape." Nikita said, circling Emma with interest while they ignored the whistles and whispers of the other men.

"I have one rule though." She said, coming back to stand in front of Emma.

"What would that be?" Emma was getting tired of these rules, it was starting to feel more and more like a prison cell.

"That you follow everything I tell you to do." She said, hands on her hips. Emma thought about it for a little, then nodded her head.

"Deal. So now what?"

"Show me what you got." Nikita said, backing away from Emma. Jefferson walked off to the side and sat down with his Brothers. Someone started playing music to add to the fight while others placed bets on who would win. Emma cracked her neck and held up her hands like Killian had taught her.

Nikita charged forward, grabbing Emma's arms and yanked her forward so that her hand connected with her neck. Emma gasped at pain as she threw her leg around, clipping the side of her head. Nikita grinned and threw her fist forward, Emma quickly blocking her shots. They moved around the mat, it was like a modern dance of fighting. Nikita backed away and ran forward, jumping up so her legs wrapped around Emma's neck and she spun around. They fell to the floor, Emma's head stuck between her legs as they tightened down on her windpipe.

"Give." Emma forced out, gasping for air. Nikita released her, rolling away. Emma slowly got onto her hands and knees, gasping for air.

"Damn you are good." She finally said, standing up to look at Nikita. She grinned and threw a water bottle to her.

"You lasted longer than I thought. You were trained well." She said, Emma smiled her thanks while Jefferson came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around Emma and placed his chin on her shoulder, looking at Nikita.

"So you will train this wildcat?" He asked, his hot breath tickling Emma's ear so that she had to fight herself not to giggle.

"I would love to. She has major potential. Michael should be arriving tomorrow." He nodded and Nikita said her goodbyes, disappearing upstairs.

"Does she live here?" Emma asked, letting Jefferson led her back to the bedroom.

"Yes, she just moved in. Michael and she needed a place to crash for a while so I said they could stay here if they trained you." He explained, waving her into the bedroom.

"And Michael is?"

"Her husband, I think you will like him." He said showing her to the bathroom. "Now get dressed, next thing on the agenda is the shooting range. Gotta see if you haven't gotten rusty in that department." Emma laughed and hit him in the chest, making him groan and chuckle.

* * *

><p>"God, where did you get your computer skills? Toys R US?" Graham growled, shoving the man out of the way.<p>

"Go get me coffee, since that seems like the only thing that you can do correctly." He demanded, typing away on the keyboard while the man stomped out of the room. He typed away like a mad man, trying to fix the cameras that the man had broken.

"Graham." He growled into his phone after it rang twice.

"Who broke the cameras this time?" He froze at the sound of the familiar voice coming through the phone.

"Killian."


	7. The Swan Is A Sharp Shooter

Chapter 7:

"Alrighty, sweetheart, pick your poison." Jefferson said, waving his hand to all the weapons laid on the table. Emma looked at all the guns, picking up a couple to test it in her hand.

"This one." She said, holding up the Glock19. Jefferson grinned and nodded, leading her over to the makeshift shooting range. Brothers filled the stations, shooting at the targets across the room from them.

"Move, Blackbeard." Jefferson demanded to the Brother in the station that stood in the middle.

"Come on, Hatter, I just started." He groaned, turning to look at Emma and Jefferson. His eyes filled with lust at the sight of Emma, making her move closer to Jefferson with discomfort.

"It is her turn, now move your sorry ass out of the way." He growled, not liking the looks he was giving his sweetheart.

"She couldn't hit a SUV if it was parked." Blackbeard challenged, Brothers started surrounding the station. Emma raised an eyebrow at him, Killian had taught her to never back down from a challenge because it would make her look weak.

"You want to put money on that?" She challenged back, ignoring Jefferson's tightening arm around her waist.

"Oh honey, I am the sharpshooter around here. You don't want to challenge me." Blackbeard said, laughing along with all the Brothers that surrounded them.

"Then it should be easy money for you." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. He grinned and lifted his hand for her shake.

"How much?" He asked, picking his own gun while Emma filled hers with bullets.

"$500. You have five shots to hit the bull's-eye." She simply stated, ignoring the low whistles surrounding her.

"I doubt you even have that money." Blackbeard challenged again, making Emma laugh.

"You should really stop under estimating me." She said, waving to the target.

"After you." She said, allowing him to take the shot first. He grinned and lined up his shot, the room fell silent as they waited for him to take the shots. The gun went for five times, no breaks in between the firing. He pressed the button to bring the target to him, you could see one shot in the bulls-eye and two next to it.

"Where are the other two?" One of the Brothers asked, looking at the paper.

"I had to put the other two somewhere." Blackbeard said, pointing to the bulls-eye shot, it was a little wider than the other shots, showing that more than one shoot went in that spot. The Brothers cheered and he took a cocky bow, winking at Emma.

"Your turn, honey. Remember the shooting end is this one." He teased, making Emma smirk and line up her shot. She quickly lined up her shot and held the gun out with one hand, the other hand resting on her hip. She turned her head and stared into Blackbeard's dark eyes, shooting the gun without looking at where she was shooting. The room was more silent then when Blackbeard took his turn, the only sound was the paper moving towards them.

"Holy fuck." Blackbeard growled, he was the first one to grab the paper. The Brothers crowded around, gasping at her paper. There was one shot in the bulls-eye, it was clear that all five shoots went through that one shot.

"Had to put the other four somewhere." Emma shot back, Jefferson picked her up and spun her around cheering. Blackbeard mumbled cuss words as he pulled out his wallet, pulling out $500 and slapped them in her open palm.

"Where the hell did you learn to shoot like that?" He asked, the Brothers waiting patiently for her answer.

"A sharpshooter never shares her secrets." Emma said, winking at him before walking away with Jefferson's arm around her shoulders.

"Holy hell, you were amazing." He said, kissing the side of her hair. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist, walking into the kitchen.

"Maybe they will finally leave me alone." She said, waving hello to Nikita who was eating an apple and reading the paper.

"They won't leave you alone but they will be a hell lot more careful." He said, turning to Nikita to tell her the story.

"Wow, where did you learn to shoot like that?" Nikita asked, shocked at the story.

"Had a lot of free time as a child." Emma said, shrugging her shoulders. Jefferson grinned and kissed her cheek before leaving the room to answer his ringing cellphone. Emma grabbed a doughnut that was sitting on the counter when suddenly a foot swung out and hit her hands, making her drop the doughnut in pain.

"What the hell?!" Emma demanded, glaring at Nikita who tossed an apple to her.

"Eat healthy, remember my rule." She simply said, sitting back down in her seat.

"Well, someone is already being the drill sergeant." Emma and Nikita turned to the new voice that entered the kitchen. Nikita's face lite up and she jumped into the stranger's open arms, hugging and kissing him all over.

Emma couldn't help but be jealous, she wished that she could be doing that with Killian whenever he came home from work. Her heart started to hurt with pain, she had cheated on him with Jefferson and it killed her to even think about it. He was probably using all his sources to find her and bring her back, yet here she was kissing her captor.

"Emma, this is my husband Michael." Nikita brought Michael over to Emma, hers eyes widen at him. He was very serious looking, perfect for Nikita, with his piercing green eyes and brown hair. He looked at Nikita with a very caring look but then had a serious cold look in his eyes for everyone else.

"Nice to meet you." Emma said, shaking his hand. He gave a stiff smile, looking at Nikita soon after they stopped shaking hands.

"Where is our room?" He whispered, collecting his bag from the floor. She gave him directions and he said his goodbyes before disappearing out of the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, it takes him some time to warm up to people." Nikita said, making Emma smile and nod.

"I totally understand, I am not usually a social person. He seems perfect for you." She said, making Nikita blush a little at the compliment.

"Thanks, we work well together and have been through so much as well." She said, looking down at the wedding ring that Michael had given her after one of their old missions.

"I hope to have a love like that." Emma whispered, quiet enough that Nikita didn't hear her. Her heart began hurting more, the thoughts of Killian came flooding into her mind causing tears to come to her eyes.

"I have to go." She said, looking away so that she didn't see her tears. Nikita nodded and reminded her that training begins in an hour as Emma rushed for the door. She rushed upstairs and closed the bedroom door, locking it behind her before she collapsed on the pillows. Her tears fell freely from her eyes, her heart felt like it was being torn from her chest.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a small phone slide under the door, Emma stood up and picked it up. She looked at it confused, noticing that it was currently on the phone with someone.

"Hello?" Emma asked as she raised it to her ear, unsure who was on the other line.

"Hello, my beautiful Swan." Emma began crying into the phone, hearing Killian's voice made her heart grow with love and pain.

"Please don't cry, my Swan. I am coming for you, I need you to stay strong for me." She could hear Killian's sad voice in her ear, it sounded like he was about to cry as well. Emma laid out on the bed, listening to Killian's sweet voice tell her comforting things as she cried into the phone, wishing he was next to her with his arms wrapped around her.


	8. The Devil is Always Watching

Chapter 8:

"Emma." Jefferson called out, walking up the steps to the bedroom.

"Damn it, he is coming. Killian, please, where are you?" Emma whispered, rushing into the bathroom so that she could have more time with her husband.

"I am coming, love, I am coming. We are all working on it, I need you to stay calm and strong for me. I love you, Mrs. Jones." He said into the phone, Emma could pretty much hear the tears fall down his face.

"I love you too, Mr. Jones." She cried into the phone, even more tears falling down.

"Emma, sweetheart, who are you talking to?" Jefferson called through the door. Emma quickly hung up the phone and hid it between the towels in the cabinet. Jefferson walked into the room, Emma spun around and looked at him.

"No one, obviously." Emma said, waving to the empty bathroom. Jefferson looked at her with interest but didn't ask questions. He walked up to her and pulled her against him, arms wrapping around her so she couldn't move away.

"You ready for your first lessons?" He whispered, nibbling on the shell of her ear. Emma wanted to fight against him but she knew that she had to play along until Killian came for her.

"I love watching you fight. You look sexy, fierce, tough, amazing all at the same time." He whispered, moving down her neck so that he could make her as his.

"I better be getting ready." Emma said, pushing against his chest but he quickly bit her neck so that she yelped.

"What the hell, Jefferson?!" She said, covering her neck with her hand. He grinned at her, kissing her cheek before releasing her.

"You just taste so good to me." He stated, winking at her before leaving the bathroom. Emma sighed and looked in the direction of the cellphone, wishing she could hear Killian's voice again.

* * *

><p>"Killian, did you get the coordinates from Graham?" Victor asked, Killian looked up from his computer and nodded. He passed a pad of paper over to him and returned to typing on his computer.<p>

_Hunter: She is just about to start, Nikita is really going to fix her up._

_ Pirate: What is she learning today?_

_ Hunter: Legs, hopefully she will learn that trick that Nikita did on her_

_ Pirate: That would be nice to have in the bedroom_

_ Hunter: EW, not an image I want in my mind._

Killian chuckled and was about to start typing an answer but then Graham sent him a link. He clicked on it and a video came up, it was a live recording of Emma and Nikita's lesson.

"Alrighty, first step. You need to remember to stay light on your feet." Nikita said, circling Emma as she stood in front of some man. Killian couldn't help but growl at the sight of the stranger being Emma's face. He pulled up the chat box that he was using with Graham.

_Pirate: Who is the bastard with Emma?_

_ Hunter: Jealous much? He is Nikita's husband, Michael_

_ Pirate: Thanks for mentioning that to me before the fight._

_ Hunter: Oh crap, they are about to start_

Killian quickly looked back at the video, Emma and Michael was circling each other as they started the fight. Emma lunged, jumping up to wrap her legs but Michael quickly flipped her over onto her back.

"Holy crap." Killian shouted, his body stiffening with pain for Emma.

"What are you yelling about?" Deb came walking into the living room. She fell down the couch, looking at the computer.

"Is that Emma? Holy fuck, that looked like it hurt." Deb cringed at sight of Emma being flipped over again and again. She left for a while and returned with popcorn, making Killian chuckle as he grabbed a hand full.

"What is this for?" Deb asked, they both flinched at Emma getting flipped for a tenth time.

"Training, Jefferson thinks she is rusty. Graham hacked into the camera that Nikita had set up to record their sessions so that she could watch it with Emma later. Now I can watch her and pretend I am with her." Killian explained, tears filling his eyes again.

"We will bring her home, Killian, don't worry." Deb said, placing a comforting hand on his hand. He smiled at her and they returned to video, watching Emma circle Michael once again.

"Light, Emma. It is sort of like dancing, just clear your mind and just do it. You know how to do it, just focus." Nikita shouted, watching them with interest. Emma sighed and rolled her neck, relaxing her muscle and mind. She lunged, quick enough that Michael didn't have time to react until her legs were around his neck and was pulling him to the ground.

"Yes!" Killian and Deb shouted, cheering at the computer screen. The Brothers cheered and Jefferson ran out to Emma, picking up and spun her around. When he placed her down on the ground, he captured her lips in a heated kiss.

"Holy fuck!" Killian screamed, his fist connected with the screen and it crack from the impact. Deb jumped up, this was the first time that she was truly afraid of Killian. He glared at the black, destroyed, computer screen with pure anger and hate in his eyes. His fist was cut up and bloody but he didn't care, he couldn't wrap his mind around what he had just witnessed.

"Here." Deb handed him a towel and he grabbed it, cleaning off is hand.

"That whore." He growled while he wrapped up his destroyed hand. Suddenly Deb grabbed his shirt and spun him around, shoving him violently against the wall.

"What did you just say, you son of a bitch?" She shouted, slapping him across the face. Killian tried to fight her off but she grabbed his injured hand so that he screamed out in pain.

"I called her a whore. You say the kiss." He yelled, Deb flipped him over so that he laid on his back and she was standing over him.

"Now listen here, you son of a bitch. Emma probably has to survive in that hell hole, which means she probably has to pretend to like Jefferson. You have to accept the fact that she has to show some PDA so that she isn't destroyed in that house." Deb shouted, ignoring the people that entered the living room.

"She doesn't have to kiss him." Killian shouted, trying to sit up but Deb placed her foot on his chest, pressing down till he groaned in pain.

"You know she wouldn't have to, if you didn't take so long to go talk to her at the diner." She growled, spitting on his face before stomping off. Killian sat up and wiped off his face, glaring at Deb walking away from him.


	9. Talking to The Devil

Chapter 9:

Emma sank into the bathtub, her muscles relaxing as they came in contact with the water. She wrapped her hair up into a messy bun and leaned back against the edge with her eyes closed. After about 5 minutes of relaxing, she picked up the cell phone that was laying on the chair next to her. Graham told her that Killian would call at nine o'clock but he was late, Killian was never late. Finally Emma decided to call the most recent number, getting worried that something may have had happened to him.

"Hello?" Emma said into the phone, she could hear someone breathing on the other line but no words came out.

"I am here." Killian finally responded, he sounded in pain and pissed off.

"How are you? I missed hearing your voice." Emma said, trying to ignore the weirdness in his voice.

"I saw the fight." He simply said, he was too mad to be able to have a normal conversation with her.

"You did? What did you think?" Emma started getting excited, she figured that he was made about Michael was her partner instead of Nikita. There was a long pause, making Emma start to think if it was something else.

"Killian…" Emma whispered into the phone, she kept checking the phone to see if they were disconnected or something.

"I saw the kiss." He finally growled, when Emma heard that statement it felt like the world began slipping away from her.

"Killian…" She started but was quickly cut off by Killian.

"Don't give some damn excuse, tell me the truth." He demanded into the phone, this was the first time that Emma was happy she was talking to him over the phone.

"Killian, please don't be mad. I need to kiss him, the Brothers are worse now. He has no control over them so we agreed that I would pretend to love him when we were in public but in the bedroom, he doesn't touch me." Emma quickly said, panicking about what Killian might say.

"So you haven't slept with him?" He whispered into the phone, she could hear him struggling to keep calm.

"No, we have only shared a bed once. Graham was with us as well that night." She explained, she was starting to calm down as he listened to her.

"Why was Graham and Jefferson with you?"

"Killian…" She started to panic once again, kissing Jefferson was one thing but telling Killian that she was almost raped would set him over the edge.

"Emma, answer me." He growled into the phone, he didn't like hearing her stressed voice.

"Please, just believe me when I say that nothing happened more than kissing Jefferson." She pleaded, praying that he would finally listen to her.

"Emma, answer me." He repeated, more anger filled his voice as he waited for the answer.

"Please, Killian, just leave it alone."

"I can't, love. Just tell me." He said, trying to put more comfort into his voice.

"Emma!" Jefferson called out, walking towards the bathroom door. Emma quickly ended the call and shoved the phone under her clothes.

"Now this is sight for sore eyes." Jefferson said as he opened the door, he leaned against the door frame and watched her sink deeper into the water so that the bubbles blocked his view.

"Aw, that's cheating sweetheart." Jefferson groaned, walking closer so that Emma lowered even more.

"Stop moving closer." She said but that just made him grin even more. He walked behind her and kneeled on the ground, his hands massaging her neck.

"Mmm, this feels so nice." Emma moaned, leaning back into his hands. He grinned and massaged the knots out of her neck, his hands were strong and caring at the same time. A voice told her this was wrong in the back of her head but she couldn't find the brain power to move away.

"You did great today." He whispered into her ear, a slight shiver going down her spine.

"Thanks, I thought the being flipped on my back fifty thousand times was the best part." Emma said with sarcasm, making Jefferson chuckle.

"I was talking about you finally getting your legs wrapped around Michael." He said, making Emma giggle.

"Jefferson!" A girl yelled, making Emma and Jefferson freeze. The mystery woman appeared in the doorway making Emma's jaw drop open. She was completely naked, leaning against the door frame like she was posing for Playboy.

"You said we could, I need my Mad Hatter." She pretended to pout, rubbing her core making Emma even more shock. It was like Emma wasn't even in the bathroom, like it was just the whore and Jefferson.

"I will be right there, Betty." Jefferson said, waving to her to leave. She giggled and turned around, shaking her super white ass before exiting the room.

"What the hell was that?" Emma said, still trying to get over the shock of what she just witnessed.

"I will see you tomorrow, sweetheart." Jefferson kissed her cheek then exited the bathroom, Emma let out a giant sigh that she had been holding in.

* * *

><p>"Emma?" Graham called through the door, she walked over and answered it. He grinned and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.<p>

"Killian is waiting for your call." He whispered, pulling back to look at her.

"Do I have to talk to him?" Emma said, sadness filling her. Graham looked at her with worry, following her to the bed.

"What is wrong, wildcat? You do understand that I sticking my neck out for you every time you and he have contact." She collapsed on the bed, her head buried in the pillows. Graham sat down next to her and rubbed her back lightly.

"He wants to know about what happened in the kitchen." She mumbled into the pillow.

"And that is bad because…" He pressed on, trying to figure out what was so bad about him caring about her wellbeing.

"When I tell him, I wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly sent a giant nuclear bomb." Emma said, turning onto her side so that Graham could see her face.

"He is just worried about you, if you keep avoiding it will just keep getting worse." He said, rubbing his hand lightly on her cheek. Emma sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"I wish I was with him, life was so much easier with him." She said, a single tear falling down her face. Graham wiped it away and lifted her chin up so that she would look him in the eyes.

"I never thought that you would ever say that about the devil." He said, making Emma giggle at Killian's old nickname. Right on time, the cellphone buzzed with an incoming call. Graham kissed her head and walked out of the bedroom, keeping watch out for Jefferson.

"Emma, love, please. This is killing me." Killian said the second that she answered the phone.

"Killian…promise me that you won't overreact." Emma whispered into the phone, her hands were shaking with fear and worry.

"You know that I can't promise you that." He said into the phone, Emma knew that he was going to say but she had hoped that he would say something different.

"When I first arrived, I was alone in the kitchen to get some food and one of the brothers came in. He almost raped me but Graham shot him before it happened. I passed in his arms and next thing I knew, I woke up between Jefferson and Graham. They haven't spent with me since." She said quickly, once she finished she listened to Killian's heavy breathing.

"What the hell is that?!" Jefferson yelled, making Emma jump. He was standing in the doorway, anger filled him. Emma had never been more scared in her life.


	10. The Pirate Reunites With His Brothers

**Sorry that I haven't updated in sometime. School has gotten really busy and I don't have as much as to write as I used to. So I have decided that I will only be updating every Friday night, so I apologize to all the people that are used to my fast updates. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and keep leaving me lovely reviews. **

**Warning: Abuse and Darkness (of course) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

"Emma…Emma….Emma!" Killian yelled into the phone but Emma couldn't answer, she was frozen with fear.

"Emma, what the hell is that?" Jefferson demanded, stalking forward as she found the brain power to move away. She crawled towards the edge of the bed but Jefferson grabbed her ankles before she could get farer away.

"Killian, help me!" Emma screamed, Jefferson straddled her and yanked the phone out of her hands.

"Well, well, well. See you have a problem sharing your toys." Jefferson growled into the phone, he was holding both of her wrists above her head so that she couldn't fight him off.

"You son of a bitch. If you lay a finger on her, I will tear you into pieces and feed you to your so called Brothers." Killian growled into the phone, he was pacing back and forth with Ruby, Victor, Will, and Deb all sitting around him. Jefferson chuckled darkly in the phone and turned it off, throwing it against the wall so that it shattered on impact.

"Jefferson, please." Emma begged, wiggling as he moved closer to her face.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" He growled, biting down on her neck so that she screamed in pain.

"Jefferson, please, stop this." Emma begged but he ignored her.

"Time for a little lesson from the mad hatter." He yelled, yanking her up from the bed by her hair. Emma screamed, begging him to stop and listen to her but he ignored her once again. He pulled her down the hall, Brothers stared and chuckled at the sight of Emma.

* * *

><p>"Motherfuck." Killian screamed, slamming his fist into the wall. Everyone jumped with fear and stayed silent.<p>

"Did you find the location?" He yelled at Victor, making everyone jump once again.

"Yes, but we don't have enough men." He said, Killian growled and slammed his fist into the wall again. Deb sighed and stood up, grabbing the first-aid kit to wrap up his bleeding hand.

"Slam your fist into the wall one more time, I dare you to." She said to Killian, forcing him to sit down in his chair. He hissed cuss words at her but stayed still.

"We have to go. Emma doesn't have time." Killian said, wincing as Deb tightened the wrap around his hand.

"He has men, a ton of men. We only have each other, we have no chance of even getting together the front door." Will said, trying to make Killian see what was wrong with this plan.

"I don't care, Emma is in trouble. I need to get to her before she gets hurt." Killian said, fighting back.

"We need to go to her." Ruby finally spoke up, making everyone look at her.

"I agree with Ruby, Emma needs us." Deb said, Killian smiled thanks to each of them for supporting him.

"This is a stupid idea, we need more time to prepare." Victor said, shaking his head.

"We will prepare on the way, we don't have time to waste just sitting around." Killian said, standing up to go collect the things they would need. Ruby and Deb stood up and followed his example, leaving Will and Victor at the table alone.

"He isn't thinking straight." Will groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

"I know but he is doing out of love. Emma is one of us, we protect our own." Victor said, standing up to go help Ruby. Will sighed and nodded, following Victor out of the dining room.

* * *

><p>"You need to take a right here." Ruby said, pointing at the window so that Victor knew which way to turn.<p>

"Where are we going?" Killian asked, they were driving through the city instead of the countryside like Emma had described to him.

"We need more people so I called in a favor." Will said, climbing out of the car once they pulled up in front of a large building. Killian looked at him confused but followed, instead of going into the building they walked into the alley behind it.

"Hey there, boss." Killian looked around and his mouth changed into a giant grin at his old friend stepping out of the shadows. David pulled him into a hug before Snow jumped him, her little arms wrapping around him tightly.

"I didn't know that you were coming." Killian said, finally breaking free from Snow's tight grasp. He looked around again and saw that more of his old Brothers arriving to the alleyway.

"These are the men that left when Jefferson started to go crazy. I had to call in a shit ton of favors but once they heard Emma needed help, they were happy to help." Will explained, Killian laughed and hugged all his old friends. He was starting to think that they might actually have a chance of getting Emma back safely.

"Let's go then, no time to waste." Killian said but Victor stopped him before he could walk back to the car.

"We need to make a plan." He said, making Killian growl.

"We need to go, then we will figure something out." He said through tight teeth.

"Killian, listen to him. We know that Jefferson won't kill her, he loves her too much. Plus Emma can stand more torture then you think, we have to think this through before we go in with guns a blazing." Deb said, talking some sense into him.

"Fine but once we have a solid plan, we are out of here." He finally agreed, turning around to face his brothers.

* * *

><p>"Tell me what Killian knows." Jefferson growled, circling Graham with a metal pipe in his hand. Graham was tied in chains, hanging from the ceiling so that his feet didn't touch the ground.<p>

"Go to hell." He forced out, his mouth was full of broken teeth and blood from Jefferson's beatings. Jefferson sighed and took a swing at Graham's ribs, laughing at the sound of cracking bones.

"Ouch, that sounded painful." Jefferson said, listening to Graham cry out in pain. "Now, tell me what he know."

"Where is Emma?" Graham asked, glaring at Jefferson with his one good while the other one was swelled shut.

"She is none of your concern." Jefferson growled, hitting Graham in his stomach with the pipe.

"Don't lay a hand on her, you sick son of a bitch." Graham whispered, unable to catch his breath.

"Don't worry, I won't have to. By the time Killian finally shows up, she will be Mrs. Hatter. Mine and mine alone." Jefferson said, laughing like a mad man as he brought the pipe across Graham's face.


	11. The Rescue Mission

**Sorry it has been sooo long since my last update. I have been super busy with school and family so I haven't found the time to write. Now for this chapter, we skip forward about a month because unlike the movies it takes time to plan a rescue mission. Please leave a ton of reviews for me because they help my writing and I love reading them, positive or negative. **

**I love you all!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

_**One Month Later**_

"Alright, Victor you take team 1 around the back. There should be two guards that just changed out so they won't have to check in for about 15 minutes. That is our only window of opportunity." Killian explained, going over the plan once last time.

"David and Will, you get team 2 and 3 on either side of the house. You are in charge of keeping watch, phone in any activity even if it something that doesn't seem threatening."

"Deb, are you ready in the van?" He asked into the chip that was inside his ear.

"Yup, I will give you the signal once I have the heat radar up and working." She responded and he said with a simple ok. He looked at the rest of his team then at the house, he couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of finally saving Emma. They had spent the past month watching the house, learning everything they possible could so that they weren't caught off guard.

"Go." Deb said into the chip and Killian signaled to the team to move. He had his own team that would go inside the house while the other teams kept watch. They moved through the field of wheat, guns drawn and ready to shoot anyone that came in their way.

"Alright, Ben and Fred. Take them out." Killian whispered into his chip, he watched as the two men snuck up to the guards at the front door and shot them, the silencers made sure that no one could hear the shots. The team moved up slowly the front door, they stood outside the door as they waited for Deb to disable the pin code.

"Go." Killian pushed the door open softly and allowed his team in first before he followed. Two men headed to the living room so that they could keep an eye on the men inside while Killian and the other two men headed upstairs.

"Door 1 is clear." Deb said, she was checking for signs of life with the heat radar so that it saved them time of searching each room.

"Door 2 is clear."

"Door 3 is cle…wait there is a small reading." Killian signaled to the team to freeze as he stood by the third door.

"What do you mean by small reading, like an animal?" He whispered, his hand resting on the door knob.

"No, like this reading is human but it is so small that the person is probably knocking on death's door as we speak." She answered him. His breath caught in his throat when he heard that, that heat reading could be Emma.

"Is it safe to enter?" He asked Deb quickly, not wanting to make any sudden mistakes.

"Yes, it is the only reading in there." Killian quickly opened the door and moved inside with his men close behind.

"Boss." Graham whispered, he tried to look at his old friend but didn't have the strength to left his head. Killian signaled to his men to release his friend as he updated Deb on who they found. His friend was a mess, his right leg and left arm was clearly broken along with three ribs. His face was covered in blood and his back looked like shredded meat.

"What happened to you?" Killian asked softly as his men lifted him up on their shoulders.

"Emma." Graham whispered, passing out from pain before he could say anything else.

"Take him to the van, I will finish up here. Make sure to get back here as soon as possible." He ordered, his men nodded and carefully carried his friend out of the room.

"Killian, you should really wait for backup." Deb said into his ear as he started to move down the hallway to the fourth door.

"Just tell me if this room is clear or not." He growled, he knew that they didn't have much time left before the guards stated to worried why there was a lack of communication.

"Clear." Deb hissed into the chip. He moved forward, there was only one room left to search.

"There is a heat reading, but you should really…" Killian moved into the room before she could complete her sentence.

"Emma." Killian whispered, looking at the sight before him. She was standing at the window, looking up at the moon. She turned her head and gasped, almost passing out at the sight of Killian standing in the doorway.

"Killian." She lunged at him, her lips attacking his as his arms wrapped around her. He moaned into her mouth, he had messed the taste and feeling of his sweet Swan.

"You really shouldn't have come." She whispered as she finally pulled away, her lips red from his rough kisses.

"It is a rescue mission, love, now come on." He said, grabbing her hand as he pulled her out of the room and down the hallway. As he pulled her out the front door, they were blinded by a sudden bright light.

"Well, well. Isn't this adorable? The pirate and the swan." Killian covered his eyes as he tried to locate Jefferson's voice. The light slowly dimmed, allowing him to see again. They were surrounded, all of Jefferson's man had guns pointed at him or his men that were kneeling on the ground with their hands on their heads.

"Jefferson..." Killian roared but he was cut off by Jefferson shooting a gun into the air.

"Now, now. It seems like you are trying to steal something of mine. Did you really think I didn't notice you watching the place? You have gone rusty, Jones." He teased, his eyes locked on Emma who was hiding behind Killian.

"Just let us go, you have the Brotherhood." Killian tried to reason with him but it was clearly a lost cause.

"You still haven't learned, have you? I want Emma and Emma is exactly what I am going to get. Now, since it is only Emma I want, the rest can die." Jefferson gave a signal with his hands and his men pressed their guns to Killian's men.

"Wait!" Emma screamed, moving away from Killian. Everyone looked at her, with shock and fear.

"Please don't kill them, I will go with you without a fight. Just don't kill them." She begged, ignoring Killian's pleading whispers for her to be quiet.

"Come here." Jefferson growled, holding his hand out to Emma. She looked at Killian, tears in both of their eyes. She quickly pressed her lips to his, one last kiss before she walked over to Jefferson. Killian watched with pain at Jefferson wrapping his arms around his wife, her back pressed firmly against his chest.

"Spare David, Will, Victor, and Killian. Kill the rest." Jefferson ordered, ignoring Emma's screams as she tried to break free. Her screams were soon covered by the sound of multiple guns going off and the sound of bodies falling to the ground.


End file.
